Strengths and Faults
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: After a tragic incident in the future, Kagome returns to the Feudal Era depressed and in pain. Can Inuyasha hlep her before the pain drives Kagome over the edge? One-shot


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. My friend Dark King, had posted it up earlier for me just in case you're wondering why it was the same. Just ask him if you don't believe me, because I had recently set up an account and my computer was working again.**

**Reviews Please!  
Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story!**

* * *

Faults and Strengths

"Nee-chan! Hurry up, I want to go home and you're taking too long! Walk faster!"

"Hold on Souta, I'm a little tired from all the time-traveling, wait for me!" Kagome shouted back to her brother.

Kagome was picking up her brother from school and were now walking back home to the shrine. It took a long time for Kagome to persuade Inuyasha to let her go.

Flashback

"_Please Inuyasha! I promise I'll be back in two weeks. I have exams to study for!"_

"_Keh, we need to find those jewel shards before Naraku, or find Naraku and steal his jewel shards! We don't always have time for you to keep on going back to your era!" he argued back, crossing his arms._

"_Two weeks Inuyasha, please!" Kagome pleaded, "I'll bring back extra Ramen just for you!" _

_If he wouldn't let her go, then she would have to try and bribe him._

_Kagome noticed his ears twitch when she said "Ramen"_

_He thought about it for a moment and let his arms fall to his side._

"_Fine, but two weeks only! If you're late than I'm coming over and dragging you back!"_

_Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much Inuyasha! Two weeks, I promise!" she ran over and kissed him on the cheek and than over the well._

Flashback ended

"_I'm actually surprised he let me go, I should probably start using Ramen as my excuse to get him to let me come back,_" Kagome thought. As she was replaying the moment in her head, she didn't notice she was standing in the middle of the street.

Souta turned around when he noticed that his nee-chan wasn't walking beside him. He turned around and saw her standing in the middle of the street and a car was heading straight for her.

"NEE-CHAN! WATCH OUT!" Souta shouted.

Kagome paid no notice to this because she was spaced out completely and oblivious to her surroundings.

Souta couldn't get through to her and the car was coming closer and closer towards her. He ran over to her and pushed her out of the way.

Kagome came back to reality the moment she made contact with the hard cement floor, and the moment when she saw the car hit Souta head on. He flew across the air and landed with a sickening _crack_ on the ground and a puddle of blood began to form around him.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed

She picked herself up from the ground and ran over to him.

"SOUTA! SOUTA, WAKE UP, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she screamed for her brother to wake up.

She cradled him close to her, her screams turning into whispering pleas. "Please Souta, wake up, please!"

Blood began to stain her white uniform blood, but she didn't care. She rocked him back and forth, holding him close to her. A small crowd began to form around them, whispering and one was on their cell phone calling for help

She felt Souta stir in her arms,

"Souta?" she looked down at him and his eyes were half open,

"Nee-chan, you're alright, you didn't' get hurt," he said, his voice at a faint whisper, "please take care of yourself nee-chan" he raised his arm with all his strength to cup his sister's cheek, "tell mom and grandpa that I love them. I love you too nee-chan, smile and be happy and strong for me," were his final words before he dropped his arm and went limp in Kagome's arms.

"NO SOUTA! NO DON'T DIE, STAY WITH ME! SOUTA, SOUTA!"

Kagome ran into her room the moment she came home from the hospital. The ambulance had finally arrived at the scene and drove Kagome and Souta to the emergency room.

When their mother and grandpa arrived, Kagome's mother had slapped her. She stood their stunned at her mother's action. Tears were streaming down her face and she yelled at Kagome, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH YOUR BROTHER! IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!"

Kagome's grandpa stared at Kagome and shook his, "Why didn't you watch him Kagome? It's all your fault," he simply said while he hugged his daughter and tried to soothe her.

"_It's all your fault!_" Those words pierced her heart, "_It is all my fault, it's my fault Souta's dead!_" Silent tears began to form at Kagome's eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, those words rang through her head. She ran out of the hospital and into to her room.

She cried into her pillow, and after several hours of crying, she drifted off a dreamless sleep.

She felt herself jerk awake and she sat up.

Her mother was sitting beside her, with tears stains on her cheeks.

"Kagome dear, wake up or you'll be late for school,"

"Mom?" Kagome looked out the window and the sun was shinning, then at her alarm clock, it was 7:30 am.

"Kagome?"

She looked over at her mom, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For blaming you for Souta's death, it wasn't your fault,"

The memories all came back to Kagome, the car hitting Souta, the puddle of blood around him, his broken body.

Kagome hugged her mother and cried, "I'm so sorry mom,"

She hugged her back and they sat there, crying for ten minutes.

Finally Mrs. Higarashi stood up and lifted Kagome's chin to look up at her.

"You don't have to go to school today Kagome if you feel you can't. But I need to tell you, the funeral's tomorrow and all your relatives are coming over tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higarashi left the room.

Kagome sat on her bed hugging her pillow close to her.

The very next day, Kagome woke up and looked out her window. The world seemed to be mourning with her. The grey clouds were covering the sky giving a bleak look today. Today was the day that they would be having Souta's funeral.

Kagome brushed her teeth and put on a simple black dress that had spaghetti straps on went down to knees. She grabbed a white sweater that matched with the dress and put on high heel sandals and went downstairs.

She made it into the kitchen and saw that some of the relatives had come early to pay their respects to the family.

When Kagome walked in, everyone stopped talking and stared at her.

She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. She could hear whispers about her,

"_Did you hear how it actually went?_"

"_It's all her fault you know_?"

"_She didn't protect her own brother_"

"_I can't believe it, it's really is her fault that Souta's dead_,"

Kagome walked past everyone, trying to ignore the whispers, but those words stung at her heart.

During the entire funeral, Kagome couldn't stop her tears from coming down. As she walked up to the casket, so she could pay her respects to Souta before he was buried, all she could think of was that it was all her fault.

She kneeled down beside him and looked at his pale face, "I'm so sorry Souta, it's all my fault that you're dead, I'm so sorry Souta. Please have rest now!"

After she finished talking to Souta, she walked down the aisle, and could feel everyone's eyes on her, and whispering again.

It was the same things, "It's all Kagome's fault you know?", "She didn't protect Souta, she let him die," "It's all her fault!"

She tried to block out those whispers, but she couldn't, she kept on walking until she was no longer near the funeral cemetery anymore. She tried to not let it get to her; she kept on walking and walking until she found herself at home.

She wandered around her house, and where ever she went, everything reminded her of Souta.

_Souta playing video games in the living room, "Nee-chan, come play with me!"_

_Souta sitting on the table eating breakfast, "You wake up too late Nee-chan!"_

"_Nee-chan, look, I finally made it to the top of the Goshinboku!"_

"_Nee-chan, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"_NEE-CHAN!"_

Kagome could hear his voice over and over in her head, she had to get away. She ran into her room and she noticed the yellow bag sitting in the corner of her room. She picked it up and began to stuff clothing, books, food. She needed to get away from her, away from her time.

The last thing that Kagome needed was her scarf. She ran back up to her room and found it on her desk. She picked it up and something fell on the floor. It was a necklace with a pink Sakura flower pendant. In the middle of the flower was a red gem.

Tears poked Kagome's eyes as she remembered how she got it.

"_Happy Birthday Nee-chan! Open my gift first!"_

_Souta handed Kagome a small, red velvet box with a gold ribbon around it. Kagome unwrapped her gift and opened it. Inside was a Sakura pendant necklace. _

_Kagome stared at the necklace than at her brother._

"_It took me a while to buy that for you nee-chan. I had to do various jobs around the house for almost a year until I finally had the money to get that for you. I knew you wanted it so I got it for you, and the gemstone in the middle is real!" Souta announced proudly._

_Kagome smiled at Souta and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug._

"_Thank you so much Souta! I love it!" _

Kagome smiled faintly at the necklace and went to put it on.

She wrote a note to her mother telling her that she was leaving a week early back to the feudal era, and she had took some extra ramen for Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into the well house and stood at the lip of the well.

"Goodbye Souta, I love you," she whispered frankly before she jumped into the well.

Kagome arrived on the other side and began to climb out of the wall. When she made it to the top, she realized she hadn't changed out of the funeral clothes. She shrugged it off and made her way back to Kaede's village.

She stopped in front of the Kaede's hut, she could hear voices, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede, they all sounded happy.

"_I can do this!_" Kagome thought, she took a deep breathe, plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into the hut.

The moment she walked in, she was tackled into the ground by a furry orange ball screaming "Kagome!"

"Kagome, you're back early! Did you bring me any treats?"

"Welcome back Kagome," Kaede greeted, as Sango helped her up.

Kagome picked up Shippou and walked over to sit between Kaede and Sango.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama, how was you trip back home?" Miroku asked,

Kagome froze, and everyone stared at her. Shippou tugged her sleeve, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine Shippou, and my trip back home was okay Miroku," Kagome replied as she dug around her bag from some treats for Shippou.

Everyone but Shippou, eyed her suspiciously but decided on not to press on the matter.

"Hey, by the way, where are Kirara and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, accepting a cup of tea from Kaede.

"They went hunting for lunch, they should be back soon cause I'm sure Inuyasha must've smelt out Kagome by now, either that or he getting weaker everyday," Miroku said.

Miroku felt a hard impact with his head when he heard someone say, "Stupid monk, you're getting stupider everyday,"

Kirara simply mewed and walked over to Sango.

He threw a bundle of fish onto the floor.

"Looks like you're finally back Kagome, took you long enough! And what's with that dress you're wearing?" Inuyasha said. Deep down he was happy she was finally back but his pride kept him from being so sentimental.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha, I'm back. And I was in a rush today I forgot to change," Kagome said,

Everyone stared at her, surprised how she didn't argue back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up and nodded. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, noticing her eyes began to look sad.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go get some water from the stream for lunch." Kagome replied, trying to send happy, but wasn't succeeding.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked,

"I'm okay Inuyasha," she replied, picking up the bucket and walking out of the hut.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome," Sango asked

"I don't know, but when she's ready to tell us, then she will," Kaede replied,

"That means you Inuyasha, don't press on the matter yet," Miroku reminded,

"Feh, I don't care about her, I just want to get going soon so we can get those jewel shards," he said, crossing his arms. "_Kagome, are you really okay?_" Inuyasha thought.

Several minutes later, Kagome came back but the moment she walked in; she tripped and sent the water flying and soaking everyone, the food, and the fire.

"Oi wench, what's wrong with you?!" Inuyasha shouted,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys," Kagome exclaimed. She ran over to her bag and took out 3 towels. "Here, I only have 3 towels, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Kagome; it was just an accident," Sango said, trying to comfort the almost hysterical girl,

"I'm so sorry guys, here dry yourself up, and I'll go get more water,"

Kagome finally came back with the water and they began to eat the fish Inuyasha caught. Soon after they were on their way.

Couple of days had passed and they had no avail in finding Naraku or any jewel shards.

Kagome has been on edge lately and messing everything up. The death of the brother was still influencing her greatly.

She's been tripping a lot lately, one time where she tripped over a rock, and accidentally pushed Inuyasha into a huge puddle of mud.

Anytime demons appear, she would always miss and almost get killed in the process.

Just to sum it all up, Kagome was a mess. All these accidents wasn't making Inuyasha any happier. He also noticed that everyday, Kagome's eyes had more sadness in it and looking lifeless.

On the third night they had set up camp and Sango asked if Kagome wanted to go into the hot springs.

Kagome nodded and gathered up all her things that she needed.

"Inuyasha, watch the monk would you?" Sango asked,

"Surely you don't believe I would do such a thing would you, Sango dear?"

"Shut up you perverted monk!" Inuyasha exclaimed, bonking him on the head.

Sango and Kagome made it to the hot springs. Sango told Shippou earlier that she wanted a private talk with Kagome and told him not to come along.

They stripped out of their clothes and sank into the water.

Kagome felt herself relax, "This feels good,"

"Yeah," Sango replied, sinking deeper into the relaxing waters.

They sat in silence for a while until Sango spoke up, "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You seem so depressed lately, and you keep making all these mistakes you generally don't make,"

Kagome sat there; she didn't want to tell Sango about her brother, it was too hard to relive that memory. She shook her head and responded, "It's nothing Sango, there's nothing wrong," she smiled at her; Sango was sort of creeped out by her sudden happiness and overly joyful smile.

"I think I'm gonna get ready and go to sleep early. I've been feeling tired lately. Are you coming Sango?"

"No it's okay, I'm going to relax a little longer," Sango said, Kagome nodded and got out.

She changed into her pajamas and made her way back to the camp. Miroku was leaning against a tree trunk, holding his staff and poking at the fire. Inuyasha was probably in a tree somewhere and she found Shippou and Kirara all snuggled up in her sleeping bag. She smiled at the scene before her and grabbed an extra blanket from her yellow back pack and settled herself down beside a tree and slept right away the moment she laid down, facing the tree.

Above Kagome, was Inuyasha lying in the highest branch. He looked down and saw that Kagome was lying underneath him, "_Keh, the runt probably stole her sleeping bag. I'll teach him a lesson in the morning,_" he thought to himself.

Inuyasha laid there for a while until the scent of salt water reached his nose. "_What the?_"

He jumped down gracefully beside Kagome and Miroku looked up, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaned closer towards Kagome and saw the tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"What's wrong with Kagome-sama?"

"I don't know, she crying in her dreams. I think she's having a nightmare,"

"Should we wake her up?" Sango asked, kneeling beside Inuyasha, just having come back to the camp.

"It'd probably be best to leave her there tomorrow; we'll ask her questions then," Miroku said, now coming beside them.

Kagome began to whimper, and the tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Are you sure? She seems to be in a lot of pain," Sango asked, worried for her friend.

Inuyasha stared at her, worried. "_Kagome, what's wrong with you? Why have you been so sad lately?_" Inuyasha asked in his mind.

Soon after, Kagome began to quiet down, her breathing was evening out.

They stared at the fragile girl before they went to sleep. Miroku leaned back on a tree, Sango grabbed a blanket and slept beside Kagome's sleeping bag, and Inuyasha stayed there.

He didn't' want to leave her alone, he was worried and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't save her when she had nightmares, he couldn't save her from the pain of dreams and thoughts.

"Inuyasha,"

He turned around and stared at the monk, "What is it Miroku?"

"Let Kagome-sama be, you should get some sleep for tomorrow. I sense that something is coming tomorrow, and we best be prepared for it. You will need the energy to fight,"

"Keh, I'm always energized for a fight,"

Miroku nodded and went back to sleep. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slept, and the tears staining her cheeks. He gazed sadly at her before he jumped back up into the tree.

The next morning it was quiet. They prepared Ramen for breakfast, but Kagome had once again tripped and spilt all of the water in the bucket on her companions.

"I'm so sorry again," Kagome apologized while handing everyone towels.

"It's okay Kagome-sama; it was just another accident,"

Kagome nodded and went to go get another bucket of water, while she was gone, the group began to talk, "Another accident, Kagome's not usually this clumsy," Sango said,

"I think that something has happened in Kagome-sama's time, have you not noticed that the day she came back that she was very depressed,"

Shippou nodded, "But if something did happened, how come she won't tell us?"

"She's probably not ready to tell us just yet, I asked her at the hot springs but she said that everything's fine,"

"Inuyasha, what do you think?" Miroku asked,

Inuyasha stared at the fire that was supposed to be boiling the water, "_I don't know what's wrong with her, lately her eyes that was once full of joy and happiness have become lifeless and sad, what's wrong Kagome?_" Inuyasha thought,

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, poking him in the arm,

"Keh, it's probably nothing. Where is the wench anyways? I'm starving!"

"Sorry I took so long Inuyasha, I sort of spaced out a bit and spilt the water while walking back so I had to go get more,"

"Clumsy wench, now hurry up and make some Ramen, I'm starved!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hoping that she at least still has anger in her sadden demeanor.

Everyone waited for a fight to break out and gazed intently at Kagome. She nodded and said, "Sorry, I'll start boiling the water and we can eat,"

Everyone stared at Kagome dumbly, surprised that she didn't even retort to Inuyasha's rudeness.

Shippou was about to ask Kagome if she was okay, but Inuyasha punched him on the head before he could say something. He lift him up and whispered in his ear, "Leave her alone Shippou, don't talk to her yet until she's ready to tell us,"

Shippou stared at Inuyasha and nodded. Inuyasha dropped him to the ground and Shippou sat their quietly, waiting for the ramen to finish cooking.

Breakfast was eaten in silence and they packed up and headed off to find the jewel shards or any signs of Naraku.

As they were walking, everyone stared at Kagome, wanting to ask her what's wrong but than thought against it.

It was a silent walk until a loud scream pierced through the quiet surroundings.

"What was that?" Sango asked,

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Miroku replied,

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go, I sense a huge jewel shard!"

"Yeah, hop on Kagome, I can also smell Naraku!"

Kirara transformed into the larger version of herself and they traveled to where the smell was strongest.

It was in a huge clearing, and Kagome noticed two little children running away from a purple cloud.

"It's a miasma!" Shippou shouted,

Kagome latched an arrow to the bow and shot it, purifying the miasma.

Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of the children and Kagome got off and ran towards them, "Are you two okay?"

The little girl, who seemed to be the oldest, nodded, "That's good, who are you and what happened?" Miroku asked, walking towards them,

"I'm Mei and this is my little brother Kouta. We we're playing in the woods when a giant youkai came out of nowhere and a purple cloud began to appear out of nowhere and we ran."

"Nee-chan, I'm scared!" the little boy cried as he tugged on his sister's arm.

Kagome stared at the little boy, he reminded her a lot of Souta, even the names sounded so similar. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, remembering a youkai was coming for them and said "Ok, stay safe behind me ok. Inuyasha I can sense the jewel shard coming closer,"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, "Yeah, the smell is coming closer!" Everyone got in battle position as a giant youkai appeared from the trees.

He was large, green and ugly. He looked a lot like Goshinki, except uglier, which almost seem impossible, but this youkai seemed to have surpassed his looks. He had horns on his head and a large tail.

He scanned his surroundings and saw Inuyasha, "Are you the one that they call Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"I am Mamoru, I have been ordered to kill you by Naraku!"

"Keh, I'd like to see you try that you stupid demon!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "Be careful, he has a large jewel shard in his forehead."

"Ahh, and you must be Kagome. After I'm done with this half-breed here, than you're next!"

"You won't dare lay a hand on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards him. Mamoru opened his mouth and breathed out a large cloud of miasma at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped back and covered his nose with his sleeve.

"What the hell?"

"Mamoru is probably Naraku's reincarnation. Damn it, I can suck him up because of the jewel shard in his forehead!" Miroku exclaimed,

"Well then we have to get it out then!" Sango shouted, throwing her Hiraikostu at the demon.

Mamoru jumped out of the way and chuckled, "You weak fools, you won't be able to defeat me,"

"That's what you think! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his sword, a large burst of light and energy appearing and aiming straight at Mamoru.

A cloud of dust appeared where the wind scar hit, "Did he get him?" Shippou asked,

The cloud dispersed and Mamoru was gone, "I think you missed him," came a voice behind Inuyasha, as Mamoru's tail hit him full in the side,

Inuyasha slammed into a tree, "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted,

"Ugh you bastard, you're gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up and swing his sword at him. Mamoru opened his mouth again and breathed out another miasma.

This time Inuyasha breathed it in and fell onto the ground, coughing. This time Kagome latched another arrow onto her bow and aimed in.

"Hit the mark!" she shouted before shot it. She missed by a mile.

"Kagome, where the hell are you hitting?" Inuyasha shouted, dodging the arrow,

Kagome gasped, "Sorry!"

"Just stay safe and protect Shippou and those other runts!"

Kagome nodded and stepped back with the children still behind her and Shippou on her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku ran beside Inuyasha, Sango ready to throw her Hiraikostu, and Miroku holding his staff and ofudas.

Inuyasha ran towards him and began swinging his sword.

Kagome watched her friends fight before her, and she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything right, and when she tried, she'd fail miserably.

Kagome spaced out again, until she heard a scream.

She looked up and saw that Miroku was unconscious on the ground and an injured Sango, clutching onto her Hiraikostu for support. Inuyasha was being thrown into the air.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, catching Mamoru's attention.

"Ahh miko, thank you for reminding me of your presence, I forgot about you while I was fighting this hanyou."

Kagome gasped and prepared another bow, she shot it and once again it went off course and towards Inuyasha.

He jumped out of the way and beside Kagome, "Kagome where the hell are you shooting? Stop aiming for me and shot the stupid demon!" Inuyasha shouted,

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little off course," Kagome cried, feeling even more helpless, just like when Souta had died and she couldn't' save him.

"Okay you stupid, ugly bastard, you die now!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards him again. "WIND SCAR!"

Once again, Mamoru jumped again, and landed beside Kagome, "Hehehe, missed again Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome frozen on the spot. "Kagome you idiot! Run!"

The children ran away but Mamoru blocked their way with his tail and said, "Where are you going? I plan on eating you so you shouldn't be leaving,"

Kagome protected the kids, "nee-chan, I'm scared!" Kouta cried, Kagome froze when he heard the child speak, he sounded so much like Souta, and tears began to form in Kagome's eyes.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!"

Kagome snapped out of it at the same time Mamoru's tail made impact and sent her flying.

She hit her back on the tree and slid down to the ground, clutching her side.

A scream was heard and she lifted her head to find Kouta being lifted in the air by Mamoru's tail. "NEE-CHAN! Help me!" Kouta screamed.

"You're really loud, I'll eat you first!" Mamoru said,

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards him,

Sango, Shippou and Mei ran over to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sango asked, Kagome stood up, but almost fell over again because of the pain shooting through her back. Sango caught her, "I'm fine Sango. Let me go, I have to help Inuyasha and save Kouta,"

She could still hear Kouta screaming, and every time she heard his voice, it always reminded her of Souta.

"Shut up you brat, you're being to noisy," Mamoru said, squeezing him until he become quiet and limp in his grasp, "KOUTA!" Mei screamed,

Sango threw her Hiraikostu and managed to caught off Mamoru's left arm that he was about to swing at the injured Inuyasha.

He screamed, "You insufferable wench! You will pay for cutting off my arm!"

"Let him GO Mamoru!" Kagome shouted, her voice filled with anger, ready to shoot the arrow attached to her bow. She needed to save Kouta, and she wasn't going to let Mamoru get away from hurting him.

Mamoru turned and stared at Kagome, "Hah, whatever you wish miko," he replied as he threw Kouta and he hit a tree, but with a sickening _crack. _"Now what's a weak miko like you going to do?" he taunted.

That sound made Kagome snap and the aura around her began to grow bigger and bigger, Kagome began to get angry, "I'll show you what a weak miko like me can do!" Kagome shouted before letting go of the arrow, and it hit Mamoru directly on the forehead where the jewel shard was. The jewel shard fell out of his forehead and he screamed in pain. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" he shouted running towards Kagome. At that moment, a burst of energy and light hit Mamoru as Inuyasha shouted "WIND SCAR!"

Mamoru disintegrated in the burst of energy and faded away.

Kagome collapsed onto the ground, "KAGOME!" she heard Inuyasha shout. He was right beside her in an instant! "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his voice. Kagome nodded, "yeah I'm just tired,"

"Well we should hurry back to the village that these children have come from then Kagome-same, and you will be able to get some rest." Miroku said, finally having regain consciousness.

Kagome nodded and stood up, picking up the jewel shard and adding it into the bottle around her neck.

"KOUTA!" Mei shouted as she ran towards her brother. Sango walked over to him and picked him up and placed him on Kirara. She lifted Mei up on her as well and finally got on herself.

"Come on, we need to take him back soon to heal," Sango shouted, and she flew into the air.

Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. They ran, following Kirara back to the village.

They made it to a small village and followed Mei to her home. It was a large mansion, and she ran inside and came back with her parents and a doctor, moments later.

The doctor picked up Kouta and ran back into the house to give him medical treatment.

The father looked over at the group and bowed, "thank you for saving my children. As repayment, I offer you a place to stay for the night. I will provide you with dinner as well."

"You offer is gener–" Miroku began before he was cut off by Mei's shouting, "NO FATHER, that girl cannot stay! She was why Kouta got hurt, IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" pointing at Kagome,

Everyone stared at her, surprised by her outburst, "Why you little runt, I ought a­ –"

"No Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "It's okay, I can sleep outside" Inuyasha turned around and stared at her. She had tears in her eyes now and they were silently streaming down her cheeks, "What are you taking about Kagome? The little brat is wrong, don't talk like that!"

Kagome shook her head and turned around and ran. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, following after her.

Miroku turned his attention back to the man, "That is a generous offer, but we must be on our way, take care" he said and bowed. The parents bowed back and walked back to the house, the mother now lecturing her daughter about manners.

"Come on Sango, we should catch up with Kagome-sama and Inuyasha," Sango nodded, "Yes, but I wonder why Kagome ran away?"

"I hope she's okay!" Shippou cried as they hopped onto Kirara and chased after their companions.

"KAGOME, stop running and get back here!"

She ignored Inuyasha and kept on running through the trees. Inuyasha sighed and jumped in front of Kagome, grabbing her arms, "Kagome! What's wrong with you?"

Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha and struggled to get away. "Kagome you can't get away from so tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha said, his voice softening, he let go of one arm and lifted her chin to have her look him in the eye. The moment he did so, he saw that her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain.

"Kagome, what is it?"

The moment Inuyasha said this, Kagome cried into Inuyasha's haori. She cried and cried and all Inuyasha could do was hug her and try to comfort her.

The others had finally caught up and found Kagome crying and Inuyasha trying to soothe her.

They stared at Kagome's crying form and felt pity towards her.

"Perhaps we should set up camp her for tonight," Miroku asked and Sango nodded. Shippou went to gather firewood with Miroku and Sango began unrolling Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome began to settle down and eventually fell asleep by the time Miroku and Shippou came back with firewood in their arms.

Inuyasha settled Kagome on top of her sleeping bag and settled himself down beside her, watching her.

A fire was started and it was getting the sun wasn't going to set for another couple of hour at least.

Inuyasha and Miroku headed out to the nearby stream to catch some fish for dinner and by the time they got back, Kagome had finally awoken.

She didn't say anything as she placed the fish above the fire. No one wanted to say anything fearing that she might begin to cry again.

The fish wad done cooking and everyone ate in silence, the sun now setting. Kagome didn't touch her food and just stared off into space.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and stood up. "OK KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN MOPING ALL WEEK LONG AND AFTER THE BRAT YELLED AT YOU, YOU JUST SNAPPED! WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED SO TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted, he regretted it right away after he finished.

"INUYASHA!" Sango scolded,

Kagome stood up, her bangs covering her face but the tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks.

"It's okay Sango," she whispered,

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, looking over at Kagome,

"You want to know?" she whispered,

She balled her hands into a fist, "Everything's my fault, I've been messing up so much, I can't fight because I've always spacing out, I've been tripping, making things worse than they already are!" Kagome explained, her voice growing steadily louder. Everyone stared at her in silence, surprised by her sudden explanation.

"It's my fault that I can't do anything right, it's my fault that I almost hit Inuyasha twice and could've killed him," as she was explaining, she could hear voices in her head, "_It's all her fault, she can't do anything right! She couldn't ever protect her own brother_!" "It's all my fault that Kouta got hurt, that any of you got hurt!" "_It her fault, it's all her fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD!"_ The tears on Kagome's face became heavier. She was balling her fist so hard that her nails could draw blood anytime soon, she screamed, "IT'S MY FAULT SOUTA'S DEAD!"

Sango gasped, tears now falling down her cheeks for her friend, her sister. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, reaching out for her.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT HE DIED!" she screamed. The moment she screamed this out, she felt all the memories coming back, his blood, his broken body, his last words. She couldn't take it anymore, she turned and ran away.

"KAGOME!" everyone shouted for her.

Kagome kept on running, trying to get away from everything, her friends, the voices, her feelings. She just needed to get away.

She ran and ran, the branches grabbing at her clothes, scratching her, but she didn't' care, she just kept on running. She ran until she came to a triangular cliff with a large Cherry Blossom tree almost standing by it.

She ran to the edge of the cliff and collapsed, crying with her forehead touching the ground. She pounded the ground with her fist and finally let out all her emotions she kept bottled inside of her.

Back at the Camp

They are stared surprised at the area which Kagome had run away to. The deeper she ran, the darker it had gotten.

The sunset was giving the sky a purple-pink-bluish colour to it, darker than usual, matching Kagome's feelings and emotions.

"Inuyasha?" Sango spoke out, finally breaking the tension and silence within the camp,

Inuyasha didn't look up but his ears twitched, indicating he heard her. "Did you know about Kagome-chan's brother?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "she never mentioned anything about him,"

"So I was right than," Miroku spoke out, "It was something that happened in her era that has affected her so much to become like this,"

"Kagome is so sad, should we go after her?" Shippou asked,

"I'll go," Sango said, standing up, Kirara jumping out of her arms to sit beside Shippou.

"No Sango," Inuyasha said firmly,

"What do you mean no Inuyasha? Kagome-chan needs us; I'm not going to leave her!" Sango argued,

"I'll go after Kagome, I have a better chance of finding her now, you'll take to long, and it's getting darker,"

Sango was about to open her mouth to argue back when she saw that worry and sadness in his eyes, for Kagome.

She simply sat back down and nodded.

Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and sniffed into the air. He caught the faint scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine. He whispered "Kagome, be safe," and began following the scent, finding the place where it come from the strongest.

"_Please Kagome, please be safe!_" he thought, because the moment Kagome had disappeared from the sight, he wanted to be the one to find her, to hold her in his arms and comfort her, for her to be his.

Kagome had quiet down a bit but she was still kneeling on the ground, face on the ground, silent tears still streaming furiously down her cheeks.

Inuyasha jumped down lightly from the tree and finally found Kagome, in a crumpled ball on the edge of the cliff. He sniffed the air and found the scent of salt mixed in with hers.

He moved closer towards her and kneeled down beside her, "_Kagome, I hate to see you like this,_" he thought,

Kagome sat up, sitting on her legs, but she seemed not to have noticed Inuyasha, she wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears, but new ones would keep on replacing the ones that disappeared.

Inuyasha saw that her cheeks were tearstained, her cheeks all red and puffy from the crying and her eyes looked the completely lifeless and sad, but to Inuyasha, she looked beautiful as always.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and whispered her name in her ear.

She gasped at the sudden contact; she turned around and saw Inuyasha. He hugged her tighter, bringing her body closer to his,

Kagome stiffened at first, but then relaxed in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. The tears still silently falling, but at least she wasn't alone.

Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers, breathing in her beautiful, intoxicating scent. He hugged her closer, never wanting to let go. Keeping this beautiful girl he loved so much with him, to protect her and be with her always. Mark her, have children with her, live together, that's the future he wanted for both of them, but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

They sat like that for a long time, drinking in the presence of each other, enjoying each other's company. Kagome tears had slowly stopped and by the time they had finished completely, the full moon was over head.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked, breaking the silence,

"Hmm," she replied, snuggling closer to Inuyasha's warmth,

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms, he hugged her tighter and she slowly relaxed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was contemplating to herself, she didn't want to relive that moment again, seeing visions of Souta, but she needed to tell someone, to get it out. If she kept it bottle inside of her, she would explode any second.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, his voice softening. He turned her around to face him, and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to have her look him in the eye.

"Can you tell what's wrong?" his eyes pleading to have her tell him, he didn't want her in any pain, he wanted to help her, needed to help her.

She gazed deep into his amber eyes and she finally let it all out,

"It all started last month ago," she began, her voice tired and quiet, "I was walking Souta home from school, and while I was walking I started daydreaming and I didn't realize I stopped in the middle of the road. A car was heading my way, and Souta –" Kagome choked. Inuyasha held her hand to comfort her, she went on, "S-Souta, called for me but I didn't hear him, and then he, he…" she balled Inuyasha's haori in her hand, trying to hold back the tears, she mumbled into his chest, "he pushed me out of the way and he got hit instead!" She cried again, for her brother. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and with his free arm hugged her closer.

"The m-moment I looked up f-from after h-he pushed m-me, I s-s-saw his body fly through the air," she said between sobs, "the s-sound he m-made when he hit th-the ground, it s-sickened me, then the pool of b-bl-blood I saw around him," she gasped mid-sentence, visioning her brother all over again, the puddle of blood, his blood forming around him, his broken body, his face, pained, but his eyes were happy. "h-he gave me his l-last words, h-he said 'Nee-chan, you're alright, you didn't' get hurt, please take care of yourself nee-chan, tell mom and grandpa that I love them. I love you too nee-chan, smile and be happy and strong for me,' I can n-never f-forgot those w-words he said to me, e-ever! The l-last words, then he di-died."

She paused for a moment, she needed to breathe, her sobs were making her breathing shallow and fast. Inuyasha let go of her hand and stroked her hair, he could feel the pain radiating from her, the scent of her sadness and anger were so strong it almost made him nauseous.

She took a deep breath, her sobs quieting down, "after he told me his last words, he went to the hospital, but I knew he was already gone. My mother and grandpa came in, and mom, she, she slapped me, telling me it's all my fault. My grandpa even agreed with her," Kagome's voice became more quiet yet Inuyasha could still hear her twinge of hurt lying underneath her voice, "my mom forgave me, saying she didn't mean that, blaming me, but I could tell in her eyes that she still saw that I was the one who caused his death. Then the day we buried him, on his funeral, we had family and friends coming to pay their respects, but the moment I appeared, I heard whispers, saying that, that…"

"That what Kagome?"

She choked out, "that it was all my fault that Souta died, that I was the reason he's dead!"

Inuyasha gasped, how could her family think that? Did they really think that? "Kagome, you shouldn't blam—"

"No Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly, finally looking up at him. He was going to argue back, but the hurt in her eyes kept him from opening his mouth, "No Inuyasha, " she said again, this time her voice softer, "it is my fault Inuyasha. If I wasn't so careless and just stopped in the middle of the road, then he would still be here Inuyasha, or if I just heard him call me, I could've gotten away. If only he didn't push me away, he'd still be here! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO HAVE BEEN KILLED!" she yelled, almost making Inuyasha flatten his ears to his head. He couldn't stand this anymore, he didn't' want her blaming herself any longer.

He raised his hand, and placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking, "Kagome listen to me," she nodded, "don't go blaming yourself, it's not your fault. Remember when Souta said to you before he dead?" she didn't answer, she just stared back at him, "Remember Kagome?" he asked again, she thought about it, "_please take care of yourself nee-chan, I love you too nee-chan, smile and be happy and strong for me,_" she nodded in response, "Take care of yourself Kagome, be happy and strong for Souta. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for that, would he? I already know that deep down, you're strong Kagome, and you have the strength to withstand this. By blaming yourself, you're not following his final wishes."

Kagome thought about this and nodded, "_Souta wants me to be strong! I won't let those voices get to me! I'm so sorry Souta! Please forgive me,_" she pleaded in her mind, hoping Souta could hear her, she looked down, crying, this would be the last time, she will not be weak, she will not let anyone tell her that it was her fault. If Souta didn't think it was her fault, then she was going to believe him.

She hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you so much Inuyasha! You helped me get through this, and for that, I'm grateful," she loosened herself to look into his voice, and she smiled. For the first time in a long while, she had her old, wonderful, happy smile again.

"_Do it now you idiot! Tell her how you feel!"_ his mind told him,

"_**But what if she rejects me?"**_ he argued back,

"_She won't, you love her and you know she loves you back! Do it, tell her!"_

"_**I can't, she won't love me back, she won't love a half breed like me!"**_

"_YOU IDIOT! SHE DOESN'T CARE, SHE'S TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT SHE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU'RE HALF-DEMON, HUMAN, FULL DEMON, WHATVER, SHE'LL LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON! DO YOU NOT LISTEN? TELL HER NOW DAMN IT, BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A VEGETABLE!" _his mind screamed at him.

"Kagome," she looked up at him, into his beautiful amber eyes. They were so bewitching and luring, she could lose herself in his eyes and she wouldn't care.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"ILOVEYOU!" he shouted really fast, Kagome gasped. Did he really say what she thought he said, "What was that?"

Damn, she was going to make him say it again, "I said I love you Kagome,"

"What? Are you serious?"

He nodded, avoiding her eyes. She didn't say anything and Inuyasha's heart broke, thinking that she rejected him, "I'm sorry Kagome, I understand if you don't' feel the same way, you probably wouldn't love a half-breed loser like me," he said, he voice almost cracking. He made it to get up but Kagome held his shoulders and kept him down,

"Inuyasha you idiot, I don't care if you're a half demon, I love you in any form no matter what! So stop telling yourself that you're below anyone because you're a half-demon, because you just as good as everyone else! Do you under…mmph,"

She didn't finished what she said when Inuyasha brought his lips down onto hers. It was pure and innocent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, Kagome draper her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Their kiss had communicated their feeling to each other, their love for one another in their first kiss.

They finally broke apart, breathless.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Kagome, please stay with me forever?"

"Yes Inuyasha, till the day I die! I'll stand by you forever!" she replied.

He smiled at her answer, that's all he ever wanted. He brought his lips down upon hers again, this time with more passion and love into it.

"_Thank you Inuyasha, thank you for being there for me. And Souta, please rest in peace, and thank you for watching over me. I love you Souta, please take care!"_

She thought in her mind, and she thought she swore she could hear him reply,

"_Take Care Nee-Chan!_"


End file.
